Friendship and Love?
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Fine and Rein never experience having some friends and the feeling of Love. And they both Transfer in a school named Royal Wonder Academy, How will Fine and Rein experience the word LOVE? and the word Friendship? Well there's only one way to find out, Click here and Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Cold

**Hi! Guys! Here's another story please review. Hope you all like this story.**

**Couples: Shade x Fine, Bright x Rein, Auler x Altezza.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

"Ne, ne guys did you hear that there's a new transfer students?" Tio said excitedly with sparkled eyes.

"Students? so they are two or three?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Geez guys we don't know yet till we see it" Shade said sighting in a boring day.

"Mou, Bright! Shade! aren't you interested?" Altezza asked with a pout face.

"Well no-" Bright was about to finish his words, when the door opened and every student was silent and curious about the new students.

"My, my you all are so excited to meet them, aren't you all?" Tamba-rin-sensei said giggling.

"Well come in Fine and Rein!" Tamba-rin-sensei said as the twin appeared at the door, everyone was happy about the new students.

But Fine and Rein stayed emotionless, and like they didn't care about the world.

"Please introduce your selves" Tamba-rin-sensei continued with a sweet smile.

"Hi I'm Rein, 13 years old" Rein said emotionless, while the students was staring at her even the boys, well even Bright caught her eyes.

"Hi I'm Fine 13 years old, Rein and I are twins" Fine said emotionless too, while some other boys caught their eyes on Fine even Shade.

"Let's see... ah Fine-san you seat next to Shade-kun and Rein-san you seat on...ah next to Bright-kun" Tamba-rin-sensei said pointing at the two vacant seats.

The Twin silently went to their own seats, and Tamba-rin-sensei assigned their partners: Fine's partner will be Shade and Rein's partner will be Bright.

"Shade and Bright-kun, take Fine and Rein to a tour in our school,after class Okay?" Tamba-rin-sensei exclaimed.

Fine and Rein just nodded and the class started, Shade share his Text-book with Fine, While Bright shared his Text-book to Rein.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After<strong> **class~~~~~~~~~~**  
><span>

Shade and Bright took Fine and Rein for a tour in the school, there was an awkward silence while they were walking.

"W-where do you both live?" Bright asked breaking to silence. But Fine and Rein didn't answer his questions they were just staring the garden they were walking through.

"Excuse me but my friend is asking both of you a question" Shade said a little bit cold.

"Friend?, oh sorry were just amaze at the garden and we didn't know that your F~R~I~E~N~D was talking to us" Fine said coldly.

Shade can feel the word Friend Fine just dig in, But he didn't let it bother him, they just continue showing the twins the school.

After they finish Fine and Rein bowed politely and walk away.

"What is their problem?" Shade asked irritated, "Ma, ma, Let them be Shade maybe their just shy?" Bright said calming shade down.

"Ugh Bright! Why are you always soft to someone, who is being rude to you?" Shade said with a irritated voice.

"Shade, being mad at something won't do you anything good" Bright said calming Shade down.

"Anyway let's go to our dorm" Shade said as he and Bright went to the elevator and press 3rd floor and to their surprise Fine and Rein was just in the next dorm.

Fine gave Shade a creepy look and so did Rein, "Umm, Is there something on our face?" Bright ask with a smile.

Fine and Rein just smirked and went to their dorm,Shade and Bright felt the the smirked sound.

But they just walk silently on their dorm. Like Shade and Bright shared the same room and Fine and Rein shared the other room next to Shade and Bright.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day~~~~~~~<br>**

(Launch time)

Fine and Rein was eating together alone, Shade and Bright and their friends was looking at the Twins they notice that twin never showed them a single smile.

"Ne, Shade what happened in the tour yesterday?" Mirlo asked eating her cucumber.

"Well it didn't turn quite well." Shade said drinking his tea."Hmmm, Did you two confess to them ?" Altezza said teasing Bright and Shade and causes them to spill out their tea.

"What are you saying Altezza!?" Shade and Bright asked in sync.

"Calm down you two i'm just teasing you" Altezza sais giggling, "Look whose talking when Auler confess his feeling to her" Sophie said teasing Altezza.

"What-"

"Ohh yeah i remembered Auler confessed his feelings to Altezza, How lucky" Mirlo said agreeing with Sophie while Auler was there seating in the corner blushing.

Fine and Rein was just staring at the friendship in the other table,"Friendship huh?" Fine said as he sip her tea.

"Ne, ne Fine do you know the feeling of having a friends and someone you like?" Rein said with a bored eyes.

"No, we both never experience how Friendship feels, since elementary" Fine said, Fine and Rein stand up and went to the exit.

While Fine and Rein pass Shade and Bright and the others table, Fine and Rein gave them a cold look, and went to the exit.

"Achoo~ i suddenly felt cold" Tio said as he sneeze.

"Why are Fine and Rein like that?" Altezza asked, while Shade and Bright just looked at each other and continue eating their lunch.

* * *

><p>Fine and Rein went to the classroom and sit silently, they were the only one who are in the room.<p>

While some other students are still eating their lunch, Fine and Rein just stared at the window with both Boring eyes.

Fine and Rein remembered their life when they were still an elementary They always feel alone, always together, and they don't have...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys the Next chapter Title will be "Fine and Rein's Past", Hope you liked this story.<br>**

**I'm gonna update it as soon as i can :3**

**See you all..**


	2. Chapter 2: Fine and Rein's past

**Hello guys sorry for not updating sooner, And here is chapter 2, ENjoy! and please review, it will help me a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Writer: FineShine2002**

**Chapter 2: Fine and Rein's past.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Fine and Rein was just staring out the window, and they remember their past, only them, without any friends, only the two of them.

_Flashback:_

_Fine and Rein just transfer into a new Elementary School, "Class we have a new student" The teacher said ordering Fine and Rein to enter._

_When Fine and Rein step right in, The twins heard a whisper "Eew, what a disgusting smile, and look their twins" The girl whispered on the other girl._

_"Yeah they feel like they are welcomed here" Said the other girl in her seatmate, Until everyone was whispering about them._

_Fine and Rein was trembling in embarrassment they didn't know what they did wrong, "Quiet! please introduce yourselves" The teacher said clapping her hands to shut the students._

_Fine and Rein acted normal, But when they were about to talk their voice aren't coming out, they were scared._

_The teacher just sighted , and she introduce the twin "Class this is Fine and Rein, they will be joining us, please be nice to them" the teacher said._

_But then again another Whispering came in, But Fine and Rein just seated to their seats silently._

_Every lunch time,But when Fine and Rein went to every table there was a whisper everywhere, So they decided to eat at the classroom. Alone_

_Fine and Rein was the only twins in the school, And some students treat them badly._

_And so then Fine and Rein became Unfriendly, and they begun acting cold to someone else._

_And this time, whenever Fine and Rein heard a whisper about them they just look at them coldly and said "I don't ever get people who are mean to you But your not doing anything wrong to them" The twin said coldly._

_And everyone was not whispering and talking about Fine and Rein when they are around, And from that day Fine and Rein never had friends and they were never loved back._

_Because they were afraid that if you had friends, Maybe someday they will just leave you in mid air. Alone_

_End of Flash back._

Fine and Rein heard the bell rung and it was a sign that the lunch is over, Every students went to their own class rooms.

Fine and Rein just seated there like they didn't care, "W-why are you twins always eating here at the class room?" Bright asked with a smile.

Fine and Rein didn't answer, But then Shade step in "You know what? we despite people who are asking you questions but not answering you" Shade said coldly.

Fine and Rein look at the others with fury eyes "You know what? we hate people, who aren't minding their own business" The twins said in sync coldly.

"W-why are you twins so cold at someone who is being nice to you?" Altezza said.

"Nice? is that being nice? oh sorry we never experience people being nice to us. and oh mind your own B~U~S~I~N~E~S~S." The twins continued being coldly.

Shade and The others was speechless until their teacher Tamba-rin-sensei came in.

* * *

><p>After class~~~~~<p>

Shade and Bright and their friends was walking towards their dorm, and they were talking about Fine and Rein.

"Achoo" Fine and Rein sneeze, "Oh so that's why we sneeze someone is talking about us" Rein said staring coldly at Bright and the others.

"Umn, I know this is not our business but can you tell us why are you twins always talk at us like we did something wrong?" Tio said playing with his fingers.

Fine and Rein just smirked coldly and headed to their dorm.

"Those cold Eyes and Voice..." Shade and Bright said in sync, "What did you say?" Tio and Sophie asked.

"Ah nothing" Shade and Bright said in sync, "Why are they like that?" Altezza said irritatedly.

"I wonder why..." Shade and Bright said in sync again, "What did you say again?" Tio and Sophie asked again curiously.

"Ah nothing, were just talking to ourselves" Bright stated. and Shade and the others headed to their own dorms.

When Shade and Bright was about to enter, they heard the twins, First they ignore it but when they heard it again, they went and open the door quietly and there Shade and Bright eyes widen.

They saw the twins smiling and they were looking at their album, well it's their first time seeing them smile, but their smile disappeared already.

Shade and Bright quietly close the door and went to their dorm.

"S-shade why are you blushing?" Bright asked blushing too.

"D-dude same question, why are you blushing?" Shade asked blushing.

There was a minute of silence until they both answered in sync "Hmm i-i wonder why, well i-i-it's just a smile."

They both Laughed, answering the same questions.

"Bright/Shade" Shade and Bright said in sync.

"Hmm what?" They said again in sync

"You go first" Shade stated blushing.

"No you go first" Bright stated blushing too.

"I think i like Fine/Rein" Shade said Fine and Bright said Rein, they were both blushing hard as a tomato.

"Really?" they both asked, They laughed saying the words together.

"Okay how about we find out why are they like that?" Shade said smiling.

"Yeah that's what i was thinking too" Bright said agreeing with Shade.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think guys? Stay tune to the next chapter ^^, Please review.<strong>

**Sun: What do you think?**

**Shade and Bright: /**

**Sun: My, my speechless aren't we?**

**Shade and Bright: /**

**Sun: Ugh talk already!**

**Shade and Bright: (Still Blushing)**

**Sun: Anyway see you all at the next chapter, these two aren't gonna talk -_-'**


	3. Chapter 3: Soft and Gentle eyes

**Hello guys! sorry for not updating, well too busy writing more stories and story for the contest XD, well here is chapter 3, Enjoy and please do review.**

**DIsclaimer : I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

_"I can't sleep"_ Shade thought as he stand up to his feet and went outside quietly, not trying to wake Bright up, when he went down, he headed to the nearest window and stared at the stars with gazing eyes.

Shade was about to close the window when he heard a voice, a very soft voice, he opened the window widely and listen to the wonderful voice and the melodies.

And when he turned to his other side he saw Fine singing, His eye's widened he saw Fine staring at the sky with gazing eyes and soft voice while she sing.

Shade can felt the sparked that was flying around her, and he's attention was in Fine's eye's, he saw Fine with soft and gentle eye's for the first time, while in the other time, all he saw is cold, deep cold.

* * *

><p>While at Bright..<p>

Bright eye's shutted open and turned to Shade directions, and to his surprise he was gone, so he quickly stand up and went outside.

Bright was searching and searching but failed, Bright is too weak at hiding games, but then his attention got caught by a girl, it have a blue and sea colored hair and eyes.

He quickly hide at the wall and peaked at Rein who was in a chair, She was holding something, it was a picture, it was a picture of her and her sister Fine.

Bright's eye's widened when he saw Rein suddenly smiled sweetly and looked at the picture with gentle eyes, he can feel his face heating up.

But then he was cutted off when he notice that Rein caughted him hiding, so Rein quickly stood up and looked at Bright with back to cold eyes, and Rein run towards her and Fine's room.

* * *

><p>While at Shade.<p>

Shade was still listening to the music and feeling the melodies that are being sung, but his ears cannot hear the song anymore so he slowly opened his eyes, and he notice that Fine finally notice him.

Listening to her song, Fine looked at Shade with cold eyes and said "Listening aren't we?" Fine said with cold voice. and turned away and walk towards her and Rein's room,

When Shade returned he notice that Bright was awake and he notice that he was blushing, and Bright noticed shade got back and he was blushing too.

"Why are you blushing Shade/Bright?" Bright and Shade asked, and they both even blushed harder ad said "Well because it was the first t-t-time i ever heard and saw Fine with gentle voice and soft eyes" Shade said blushing.

"And it was the first time i ever saw Rein s-s-s-smiling gently with soft eyes" Bright said blushing too.

"And this time i felt like they had a very deep reason, to why are their attitude like that" Shade continued.

"Yeah it feels like they had a very sad past, that they never told to anyone but their selves" Bright continued.

And they started blushing again and said "W-w-well this time i find a good side at fine" Shade said blushing,

"And so did i, the feeling that i never f-f-f-felt before" Bright continued blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>While at FIne and Rein.<strong>

"Hmmm it looks like you got seen by Bright huh?" Fine said a little bit giggling.

"And it looks like you've got seen by Shade huh?" Rein continued.

"Hmmm it's the first time that a person listen to my voice, and it was SHade" FIne said emotionless.

"Yeah and the first time i've ever get looked at with amazed eyes, by Bright" Rein said flipping to the bed,

And they said in sync "Well we'll see if their one of _those _who treated us, even we're not doing anything wrong to them, and Friendship will only betray you" FIne and Rein said in cold, very cold voice.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? please review, and i'll continue to the next chapter ^^<strong>

**See you all again :).**


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid of trusting I

**Hello everyone another updated story, sorry for not updating sooner, well hoped you liked it please drop a review and click Favorite/follow.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The class was over and time for lunch, Fine and Rein was about to grabbed their lunch and opened it, but Tio came in front of them and said "Fine, Rein would you like to join us for lunch?" Tio asked.

The Twins looked at each other and signaled a letter to each other _What do you think Fine?, Well let's go Rein, lets see what will happened._

"Sure" The Twin answered motionless, and so they stand up and follow Tio and they saw his friends already prepared a sear for them, revealing a happy warmth welcome.

The Twins seated down quietly and stared the others, as they talked some jokes, the jokes was funny, and Fine was shocked that Rein managed to laugh.

Everyone stopped at telling jokes and looked at Fine and Rein with shocked eyes, "S-sorry.. i -i just couldn't hanahahaha... help it" Rei said laughing holding her stomach.

"No it's alright it's just that, it's the first time we all heard you laugh" Bright said giggling.

"S-sorry... i'm really weak at jokes" Rein said catching her breath and wiping out her tears, Everyone was having a good chat to each other and to your shock Rein was joining in, but Fine was joining in a little bit.

The bell rung signing for the second period and every students returned to their own rooms, in Fine and Rein's class they were already beginning the discussion.

(i'm skipping the discussion because i don't even know what their gonna discuss XD)

After class~~

Every Girl and Boy returned to their own dorms and Fine and Rein was in their dorm already.

"Nee Fine i think their actually friendly, like not the other students when were elementary" Rein said changing her clothes.

"Yeah i think so too, but Rein don't let your guard down, i don't want both of experience what happened before" Fine said not letting her guard down.

"Sukishi, rein that was the first time i have ever heard you laugh" Fine continued.

"Fine i told you i'm weak at jokes, remember, and i never heard you laugh before even were together for so long, why don't you smile a bit?" Rein said.

"Rein we never laugh nor smile for so long that's why we never get used to it, but i'm glad were smiling a little bit again" Fine said giggling quietly.

"Yeah and you know what Fine i think i like this Bright guy, He's nice and Charming" Rein said blushing a little bit.

"Yeah i think i like this guy Shade, he's a little bit cold and Rude but i like him" Fine said not letting rein noticed her face.

And so they talk on and on until they fall asleep, the twins was having both nightmare about their past, they were sweating hard and breathing heavily, until they shot their eyes wide open, they felt the sweat dropping.

And they turned back to the old cold Fine and Rein, the trust they earned to their new friends was once again burned, they said to each other "Fine/Rein i'm still afraid of trusting others" The twins said in a trembling voice.

* * *

><p>At Shade and bright...<p>

"Wow, Rein actually laugh" Bright said amazed and surprised in Rein's laugh.

"Yeah, but why didn't Fine laugh at the joke?" Shade asked in disappointment.

"Shade, there's still a day, you know those twins are full of surprises, don't you think?" Bright asked.

"Yeah, let's see what will they show us to amaze and surprise us" Shade continued smirking.

And the two in love boys didn't know that Fine and Rein will turn back to being cold and emotionless if they don't melt their coldness, they will turn back on how not letting and trusting people.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? I know it a bit short, yeah you'll probably wondering why Fine and Rein was finally trusting others but it burned down again, they returned to the cold and emotionless twins, they were afraid that if they trust others their just gonna leave them in the mid air.<strong>

**Well hoped you liked it, i'll continue to the next chapter, please review.**

**See you all again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe we can trust them II

**Hello everyone sorry for leaving the story, hontoni gomen, i was thinking of updating some of my stories so incase if i got an idea again, i won't get conflict by the other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The bell rung signing for lunch time, And there again Fine and Rein was seating again alone, and again this time Mirlo was the one who invited them to eat lunch together.

"Fine, Rein do you want to eat lunch again with us?" Mirlo asked at the twins.

"Kudaranai, leave us alone will ya" Fine said and Mirlo felt something colder as an ice throwing at her as Fine spoke up the Cold way.

"B-but you just have a lunch yesterday s-so-"

"I SAID LEAVE US AlONE WILL YA" this time Fine's words got louder, until Mirlo was scared and run off to her friends.

Shade and His friends was eating when Mirlo came in with tears in her eyes "W-what's wrong Mirlo?" Altezza asked calming Mirlo down from crying.

"F-Fine was m-mad at m-me, i was trying to invite her with us and then she said to leave them alone and i-i was about to finish what i'm saying when she repeated it t-this time louder" Mirlo said as she was starting to calm down.

"Fine did?" Shade asked in surprise, well yes he knew that Fine and Rein was cold but they never did something to make a person cry or hurt, he quickly stood up and went to the classroom.

Bright and the others was left at the table confusedly.

When Shade was in the classroom he saw Fine, but he spotted Rein was not there "If your looking for Rein she's doing something" Fine spoke not even bothering to look at Shade.

"I'm not looking for Rein" Shade spoke back.

"Hmm... then what did you came here for?" Fine asked still reading the book in her hands still not bothering to look, Shade was getting a little bit irritated, so he walk near to Fine.

"I Wanted to talk to you" Shade asked, "Is it about that girl? That i made her cry?" Fine said coldly, "you-she have a name called Mirlo" Shade stammered back.

"Well my name is not You my name is Fine either" Fine said Back coldly, (still not looking).

"What is wrong with the two of you?, yesterday we were having fun eating lunch together but now your turning back to the cold hearted girl-" Shade was about to finish when Fine cut him off.

"Then why don't you leave us alone then?, that way were not going to be able to hurt or say some words that will hurt your feeling?!" Fine said a little bit loudly this time, but her looks turned to Shade, When Shade looked at her eyes all he can see is coldness, that you can't even melt through.

Shade stood still quiet, "Huh, so your only there at that word? And after that your just gonna stand there like a dead fish, what a ridiculous action" Fine said with a smirk.

"Why are you always refusing our friendship?, did we did something wrong, to make you hate us?" Shade managed to ask.

Fine sat there reading the book there was minute of silence until she finally spoke.

"Sorry to tell you, but we don't know what the word friendship is since we were young even the word love" Fine said Bluntly.

"Then why don't you-"

"Can you please leave us alone, and mind your own business?, and besides if i go this far i might be able to hurt your feelings" Fine said as she continued on reading.

"No were not gonna leave you two alone" Shade said in persistence.

Fine was getting irritated so she stand up and push Shade and pinned him to the wall, "Then if you want to be friends with us then leave us alone will ya?" Fine asked with cold and fury ruby eyes.

"Why are you two always like that?" Shade asked getting irritated.

"You will never understand! Never!..." Shade was shock when he saw Fine's tears starting to flow down on her soft cheeks, he didn't know what to do so instead he touched Fine's cheeks and hugged her.

"Shh, don't cry, don't cry" Shade said as he continued on letting his shoulders be soak in Fine's tears, Fine finally stopped on crying and she broke the hug and looked at Shade.

"T-thanks" Fine finally able to say the words.

'No prob." Shade said and before he could say another words, Fine picked her book up and headed to the door, Shade run up to her and hold her hands to stop her and said "Will you be friends with us from now on?"

"I don't know..." Fine said broking the hold from her hands, and she headed to the door and went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Night...<strong>

"So Fine are you getting along with the guy named Shade?" Rein asked giggling and causes Fine to spill out the milk she was drinking.

"What are you talking about- i mean how do you even know that?, you spied on us didn't you?" Fine asked.

"Well yeah, i can't help but to see my twin sister crying on a mans shoulder" Rein said happily.

"Hmm... Rein you seemed to be happy, so your getting along with that guy named Bright huh?" Fine giggled back.

"W-Well yeah... he's a nice guy...and..." Rein was blushing this time.

"Fine... i think we can trust those guys from now on, what do you think about giving them a chance to be friends with us?" Rein asked Rein was expecting to her twin to answer no but instead.

"Yeah i guess we can, but if they hurt us we will never trust or be friends with anyone again" Fine said drinking the milk.

"And also Love again" Rein continued on giggling and Fine Spill out the milk she was drinking and said "REIN!".

Rein sat there giggling and glad that they can have friends they can trust again, they hoped...

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you liked it everyone, please leave a review for me, and sorry if there are some mistakes.<strong>

**See you all ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6:unbelievable

**Hello everyone!, sorry i put this story hung up, hehehe anyway hope you'll like it and please leave a review and also ENJOY!.  
><strong>

**AN: Everyone the story "A Happiness wish" i removed it, sorry i just thought it was kinda boring T^T, any that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<br>**

It was in the middle of the class, Fine and Rein are quiet as always, they never talked to anyone, but that attitude is now changed, thanks to their new friends.

Tanba-rin-sensei was teaching a new lesson, Rein noticed that the aura was seemed off around the Classroom, It was used to have a normal aura but Rein felt it was different.

And when Tanba-rin-sensei was about to call a student to answer the problem, The classroom suddenly started to shake.

And everything was fading into dark, and a light suddenly appeared.

"Don't tell me..." Fine and Rein started to have their worries up, and yes their thought was right, it was the wicked witch.

"What are you doing here?" Rein asked Angrily, while some other students started to have questions like "What is that?".

"Oh Me? I'm just here to took something that was contracted from long ago" The person said as they approached Fine and Rein.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM THE TWINS?!"the voice of friendship yelled.

"Ohoo. so scary... i guess that's your new friends huh?" The voice replied.

"Fine, Rein, what's going on?" Shade asked as the twins looked at their friends.

"This is the reason, why we don't want to make any friends, why we act cold, because of the deal, that if we made our Friendship feeling back, She will stole Me and Rein's heart" Fine said.

"I don't get it" Bright said as he was walking towards the twins, but there was a force field.

"We did told you that since we were kids, we never make any friends, that was the time when Kima came (Name of the witch), we made a deal that if we didn't make any friends like we used to, we will live quietly, but if we break it there's a punishment"Rein continued as the witch walk towards Fine.

"Say good bye to your feelings, Fine or should i say Fiana" Rein's eyes widened "THIS WAS NOT PART OF OUR DEAL!, YOU SAID THAT IF WE BREAK IT BOTH OF OUR HEARTS WILL BE TAKEN" Rein yelled as she run towards Fine.

"Oh... but i change my mind" And with that The Witch putted her hand in front of Fine's chest and slowly used a spell that which Fine's chest started to Glow and the stone heart appear.

"STOP IT!"Rein yelled as she tried to enter that force field, Shade and The others was trying their best to do it too.

But it was too late Fine's Stone heart was already in the Witch hand, while Fine stand there lifelessly, she has no emotion in her face like '.', and her eyes was blank cold.

The witch left laughing evilly with Fine's heart stone in her hands. the Dark aura and the force field was gone, Rein and the others run hurriedly towards Fine.

"FINE!" Rein yelled, Fine stood there like nothing.

"Are you okay?" Rein added.

"I'm...Fine" Fine said not glancing a smile, her eyes was cold.

"I have no choice... Pikka call mitano-sensei" Suddenly a little puffy goof ball that is colored Blue came out.

"Woah... What is that?" Bright and the others asked.

"The explaining is later, Pikka" Rein said as Pikka nodded."Pikka, Pikka, pikapikapika" Pikka chanted.

And a women appeared that wears a mage clothes, Mitano-sensei didn't waste any time and headed toward Fine and Rein.

"I guess that witch took her Stone Heart" Mitano-sensei said.

"Yes, Mitano-sensei, please save my twin sister" Rein said as she closed her hands and bowed.

Mitano-sensei nodded and she waved her hand and suddenly Fine started to Glow, her chest, and Poof, she was back to normal.

"FINE!" Rein yelled, but Fine showed no emotion as usual.

"Mitano-sensei why is Fine? like..." Rein started to cry but she felt a hand hugging her, and it was Fine.

"She's Back to normal, but not all of the function, The Fake heart stone i gave her is not that powerful, if she don't take care of it, it will break and it will cause the opening core to close and we will not be able to put anymore extend Stone heart, and if she don't find her heart soon, She will... Die" Mitano-sensei finished with a sad tone.

Rein's eyes widened as she tightened the hug to her twin sister, "Ano... Can you explain what just happened and the stone thingy about?" Tio joined in.

"Ah... Gomenasai, then let me start, Me, Fiana and Riana are from another Place, that Fiana and Riana is Fine and Rein, We have powers, but these twos power are not yet awakened, they came here for a better life, but after they went here that witch putted a curse on the twins, or should i say she made a deal, and as you saw from earlier, She took Fiana's heart, that heart is the key of Friendship while Rein's heart is the key of Love, But he Stone Heart of Friendship is powerful since the owner of the heart is also powerful".Mitano-sensei started.

"Oh... So that's why their attitude was cold, and unfriendly" Altezza said.

"No... They were like that since they were kids, but when Their Father and Mother got in an accident, their life turned dull" Mitano-sensei continued.

"Wait, do you mean Fine and Rein are the Princess of The Sunnytopia kingdom?" SHade asked as all the attention went to him.

"Wait how did you know that?" Mitano-sensei asked confusedly, how could a normal human could know it.

"It's because..." Then Shade started to glow, and when the light disappeared he was dressed in a yellow cloth with an mood and stars that is designed in.

Mitano-sensei's eyes widened "THE PRINCE OF THE MOONTOPIA!" Mitano-sensei yelled surprisingly.

"Ehem... excuse me for my rudeness" Mitano-sensei said as she cleared her throat.

"Mataku, now Shade done it" Altezza said as She, Bright, Tio, Lione, Sophie,Mirlo,The 11 giblets, solo glow and their clothes was changed too, it was according to the place.

"The? JEweltopia PRince and Princess, The Flametopia Prince tio and princess Lione!, The seedtopia Princesses and Prince Solo, The Princess of Watertopia and Windtopia too!, what is going on here?" Mitano-sensei started to panic.

"Hehe, we studied here to experience the life of normal Human" Tio said.

"Ehem... your majesties, now that you know what exactly happen let's search for the heart stone in the other Kingdom" Mitano-sensei said as she opened a portal.

And Rein and Bright and Shade helped to carry Fine and the others headed too, while leaving Tanba-rin-sensei And the students like 'o' 'What happened?".

"How about your majesties go first to you kingdoms and Find a clue for where we are going, while we will headed to the Sunnytopia for princess Fiana and Riana to rest-I mean princess Fine and Rein to rest.

"Yup sounds good" Altezza and the others agreed as they flew to a portal which sends to different Kingdoms they belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in nowhere...<br>**

"Hmmm... it looks like the true identity appeared huh?, fufufuf let's see if Fiana can survive with a feeling of pain that i will gave her, this stone heart is powerful that is even glowing, with this i can open the demon door and release the powerful FA that will destroy the hearts that has a feeling of Love and Friendship, that irritates me so much that i want to break it. The witch smirked as Fine's Stone heart was floating in her hands.

And the Witch was looking at the pond which she can see what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>SoO? how was it? Surprise aren't you? hhehe please leave a review for me! Thank you ^v^.<br>**

**I'll continue on the next chapter.**

**See you all. :)**


End file.
